


Linger Til Dawn by anastea [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Linger Til Dawn by anastea read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Jet falls in love, in seven parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger Til Dawn by anastea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [linger til dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349839) by [anastea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastea/pseuds/anastea). 



  
**Title** : Linger Til Dawn  
**Author** : anastea  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Cowboy Bebop  
**Character** : Jet Black/Spike Spiegel  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Jet falls in love, in seven parts.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1349839)  
**Length** 0:32:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Linger%20Til%20Dawn%20by%20anastea.mp3.zip%0A), [ w music here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Linger%20Til%20Dawn%20by%20anastea%20%5Bmusic%5D.mp3.zip)


End file.
